Journey to the Past
by KiranTenshi
Summary: In just one day, Leo Carlisle's older sister, Makoto, had infected with an incurable disease. With a help from Shizuoka's brother, will they manage to go to the past and 'revive' Leo's sister?
1. Ch 1: The Beginning

*note: I owned all the characters in this story! So please don't steal them, OK?

This is a story that I want to write for so long, and the characters here are well-developed long time ago LOL! So, enjoy!~

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

_Year 2025_

In the year of 2025, everything changed into a futuristic country. There are flying cars everywhere, easy machines to use, and all that. Every year, every part of the world, had changed into a world where anything can be done so easily.

My name is Leo Carlisle, and I am 15 years old. My everyday life are so boring! Every day's schedule are pretty much the same. But this time, it's summer holiday, so I'm planning to go to my sister's company, . It's a company where the workers developed new technologies for citizens to used. My sister, Makoto Carlisle, is a really talented professor there. I wish I can be like her someday!

So I wake up, take a nice bath, grab some breakfast, and wear my comfy pants and t-shirt. I use my flying skateboard to fly through the city, and to company!

When I arrive, I spot my best friend there, named Shizuoka Okamura. She's one of the 'pure' clan, meaning, she was a human with pure blood from the past. I don't know how she came here, anyways...so, she see me coming in and quickly ran towards me.

"Hi Shizuoka!" I shouted.

"Ah! Leo! How are you? Why do you come here?" Just within 2 seconds, she attacks me with her questions.

"It's summer holiday now, so I decided to visit my sister." I answer.

"Oh! Speaking of your sister, my brother said that your sister had never came out since last week. I was worried, so I decided to go to your house. But you came already!"she answers with a slight laugh.

"Eh? She never came out?"

"Yeah, I was worried too. I heard that she's currently working on a new medicine that can cure any diseases. But I also heard that, if she is doing that project, she can get a disease that can makes the person sleeps and never awake..."

Just before she manage to finish her last sentences, I heard a female worker shouts, "HELP! Makoto-sensei collapsed! Somebody please help!"

After hearing her last words, Shizuoka quickly grab my right arm and begin running to my sister's office.

What happened?

**0ooooo0**

Luckily, we are the first one who arrive at my sister's office. Shizuoka then let go my arm and begin checking my sister's chest. I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen...

5 minutes later, Shizuoka's older brother, Tatsuo Mujou, come in and checks my sister. Then, Shizuoka come back and bring a bad news that is going to change my life forever.

"I'm sorry, Leo, but your sister is having that disease I told your earlier. Because of a failure, she falls down and one of her assisstant saw her laying on the floor, unconcious."

After she finished her words, I stand there in shock.

_Why is this happening to me?_

_Why my sister have to be the victim of the disease?_

_What am I suppose to do?_

Tatsuo, who stares at me, seems to know what am I thinking. He then asks me and Shizuoka to come to his office after everyone go home. So he leaves me and Shizuoka alone there. I just cannot believe this. Just in one day, I have to suffer already. Tears begin to flow from my eyes and Shizuoka, who sees it, wipe my tears off using her handkerchief.

"It's going to be alright, Leo. I'm sure we can find the cure to awake your sister. I promise I will be with you."

This is why I love my friend. Even though our genders and ages are different, but she never sees me as a kid. She always know how to comfort people.

"Thank you..."

**0ooooo0**

Then, at 5 pm, Shizuoka and I go to Tatsuo's office. He welcomes us and offers tea for both of us. Then, with his glasses on, he begin to talk.

"This disease is the first time we had seen. People says that there isn't any cure for this disease. But now I want to help you out, so I happen to know the only cure for this."

"What is it, nii-chan? Tell us!"

"This is going to be a tough mission. You two will need to travel using my time machine, back to the year of 2007, back to the year when magics exist. This is how it will work. You and Shizuoka must have a year supply for this mission. Travel to the exact year and find two people who, I believed, were mages. They will help you to collect a certain thing and you must not lose it."

"Wait, Tatsuo-nii sama, what is this 'thing' that your are talking about?" I asks.

"It's the 'birth stones', and there are 12 of them. Each stones represent each month according to the calendar, and you must collect all to get your wish granted. I know this might sounds odd, but it is true. I read it from one of the ancient books in the library."

"So, nii-chan wants us to go, like, now?"

"Yes, and actually, I already prepared your needed supplies. Bring anything that your think are necessary, and I will give you two some of the weapons needed too. There's not enough time."

So we all follow Tatsuo to the Storage Room, and he give each of us a weapon that suits our sizes. Next, I fly back to home, and prepare anyting I need for this tough journey, and fly back again to . We then follow Tatsuo to the big Lab, and he operates some machines and the time machine arrives in front of our eyes.

"I will believe you in this and, this machine can turn into a spaceship that fits for 4 people, so take care and don't worry about the fuel. I prepared it already."

"But that's so fast, nii-chan!"

"Yeah, today's machines are really making everything efficient. Be quick now, OK?"

As we enter the machine, he says goodbye to us. Shizuoka begin to operate the machine, and as fast as light, the machine flies back to the year of 2007...

Wait for me, Onee-chan!

_-o—o—o—o—o—o—o-_

_Done! How is it? This is my first time in writing my own story, and if there's a grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. I sucks at grammars..._

_And yes, reviews please?_


	2. Ch 2: The Year of 2007

*note: Here's the new chapter! Sorry for the lateness, cuz there's just too much homework to do, and I eventually almost forgot to update (oops). Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Year of Mages**

After apporiximately 30 minutes going through the disorted space, we finally arrived on the year of 2007 which, is a total opposite of our world in 2025. There are lots of buildings that looks like those ancient buildings I read on the history books. Mesmerized, I take out my camera and start taking photos from inside the time machine. After I took 5 pictures, and that's the moment Shizuoka lost control (because she is also surpised of this new whole world) and eventually the machine starts flying really FAST!

"Uwawawawa, SHIZUOKAAAA! SLOW IT DOWN!" I scream in panic.

But it's too late. The machine landed harshly on the ground, with those things called weeds grown on it. The moment before the machine crashes, I saw two people, one is a tall man and one is a girl, shorter than the guy.

I get out as fast as I can, and I see those two people landed flat on the ground.

"Waaaa, I'm sorry! Are you guys alright?" I ask.

"Ugh...ah! It's alright! Me fine, no wounds!"answers the girl with a slight smile. Her voice is really cute!

"Uuuuhh...I think my legs are wounded because of that stupid branches, ugh!"says the guy with a slight pain on his face.

"Aaah! Then, I will heal you up, Itou-kun!" The girl then pulls out a small, a bit tattered, book. She then cast a magic on her partner. It's so amazing! I've never saw something like that.

"Hey, it's healed up! Thanks, Midori!" The guy named Itou answers. He then turns his head, looking up at Shizuoka and me.

"Anyways, who are you guys? Where did you have that big machine?"

"Ummm, sorry for the trouble! Really, I am sorry!" apologizes Shizuoka, really panic.

"Aa, it's okay. Anyways, who are you guys?" asks Midori.

"Umm, let me introduce myself and my partner here. My name is Shizuoka Okamura, and this short guy beside me is Leo Carlisle. We came from the year of 2025, and that thing is called time machine" Shizuoka says with a big smile.

"Hey! Don't call me 'shortie'! I'm only 4 cm shorter than you!" I complain to her.

"Hahahaha, it'll be 100 years for you to get taller than me! Haha!" laughs Shizuoka really loud.

Midori and Itou stares at us, and I think they don't believe it, because their mouths dropped really big.

"Wow! Seriously? You guys are from the future? That's so cool! Anyways, we haven't properly introduce ourselves too. So, my name is Midori Kato, and my partner's name is Itou Kawashima. We are mages from the Ethernal City!" explains Midori energetically.

It's our turn now to stares at them, really, it's so cool! I have always imagined how do mages and magicians look like, with all those magics. In those comic books I read, they can even shoot fire from their hands, or control and attack with water using a special staff. Sigh...I wish I can have that kind of abilities too.

When I look at them, I'm so amazed by how unique their dress codes are. Itou's hair is dark brown and long. His long hair were tied and hang loosely on the back. He was wearing a brown shirt, along with a long, dark green pants with a knee-length black boots. He have gloves on too, maybe to prevent scratches. He also wears a long and dark red cloak, and his long sword is laying on the ground.

Midori's hair is shoulder length hair, and edges curved up like a wave. Her hair color is a mix between white and light purple. It look so soft! She wears a long sleeve dress, with puffy sleeves. The color is, surprisingly, dark purple, and she have a ribbon belt tied on her, and it's in white color. Next, she also wears a long socks in white color, and she also have her boots on, but ankle-boots ones, in black. Her staff is clinging on her back, and it was carved really majestically-like! She also have a small, red bag, ropes hanging loosely from her shoulder. A small candy sticks out for the edge, and the bag looks full of things.

I only have 3 words to say: THEY-LOOK-AWESOME!

When I sit there and imagine those things, suddenly Itou asks us, "If I can ask, what are you doing here in this place?"

I'm not sure if it's okay to tell, so I whisper to Shizuoka's ear, "Hmm, is it really OK to tell them what are we doing here? They're strangers!"

"I think it's okay, though. I didn't sense any bad auras around them," Shizuoka replies.

I'm not really sure, but I tell them anyways, "So, um, my older sister was attacked by an unknown virus that can make the victim sleeps and never awakes. It happened when she was working on a project, and right now, there's no cure for the disease. So we travelled back to the year of 2007, and here we want to find these things called 'The 12 Birth Stones' that can grant any wish. Are these things actually exist in this world?"

After I finish my sentences, Itou and Midori look at each other, then at me, then at Shizuoka.

Then, it's Itou who break that long silence, "Do you guys actually know what those are? I mean, really, do you guys really think that those things are easy to get?"

Confused, I asks them, "What do you mean by that?"

"Let me explain, then!" Midori smiles, then coughs a bit, continues, "so, it is true that these birth stones exists in this world, but that doesn't mean you can get them easily. These stones are actually really hard to obtain, and not only you who also wants those. Almost all people wants them too!"

Then Itou cuts her right after that.

"Yeah, so these stones are actually possessed by 12 witches, known as The 12 Curses. Whoever defeats one of them eventually can get the stone, but actually no one knows how to get it, since when someone fights them, they can get stronger," Itou continues.

"Only I know how to do it, since I always go with Midori and tried to fight them," he leans forward towards us, and look at us in the eyes seriously, "the fight depends on yourself. It depends though. We're not going to tell you how, but eventually you will find it out by yourself".

After Itou finishes, we are really surprised. So, this is not the kind of Easter-egg hunting like that. This is not going to be so easy, I guess.

"Hey, but don't worry, Leo-san! Once I heard your story, I can tell that you are the one who really needs this the most, so we will help you along the way! How 'bout teaming up with us? It will be fun too, you know! We can also introduce you guys to Ethernal City! How 'bout it? You want to be our partners?" Midori asks cheerfully.

Me and Shizuoka look at each other, and with a big, satisfying smile, we answers together,

"Of course we will!"

**0ooooo0**

_Done for the second chapter! Well, again, I suck at grammars, so forgive me for any mistakes.. _

_See ya in the next chapter!_


End file.
